Jaden Kaiba: Prince of Duel Monsters
by Reedmanish
Summary: Jaden was adopted by Seto Kaiba as a kid and trained by not only him but Yugi Moto as well. How will Duel Academy handle Jaden Kaiba? May have cards from 5Ds and Zexal but no Synchro or Xyz cards or cards I know 100% that are from 5Ds and Zexal. Rated M for language and possible adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic. Probably needs a little work to make it better but just figured I'd try my hand at a story that I don't have an outline for.**

* * *

**First fanfic. Probably needs a little work to make it better but just figured I'd try my hand at a story that I don't have an outline for.**

* * *

People couldn't help but stare as a pitch black sports car rolled up the parking lot of the Kaiba Dome. As the door opened everybody could hardly contain a gasp as they saw the driver. It was a teenager with two tone brunette hair that went down to the top of his shoulders, with the top being a light brown almost orange with the rest being a dark brown. He also had chocolate brown eyes that sat directly beneath his bangs making him quite handsome according to most females.

He wore black leather pants with a chain leading from one of his pockets to a belt loop near the back. He wore a belt with what looked like deck cases all the way around. He also had on a white trench coat with a high collar that was red on the inside with multiple buckles on the front all of which were unbuckled to allow people to see the tight black leather sleeveless shirt with a collar that went up to the back of his head that was undone in the front He also had on boots with multiple buckles on them as well with a number of them undone.(Just imagine Jaden with Seto's trench coat and a modified version of Yugi's shirt and pants underneath)

A few people couldn't figure out why he was dressed like that but others knew exactly who it was and had to fill the others in. He was Jaden Kaiba, formerly Jaden Yuki. The adoptive son of the CEO of KaibaCorp and the owner of Duel Academy Island, Seto Kaiba.

As to why the ones who knew who he was didn't question his fashion sense because of all the rumors circulating around him. His adoptive father had a love of wearing trench coats which it was apparent Jaden also ended up with. But the rumors said not only was he trained by Kaiba but also by The King of Games himself, Yugi Moto. Most of the people could easily tell that Jaden also got some of his fashion sense from Yugi as well evident by the shirt and pants.

As Jaden walked towards the entrance to the Kaiba Dome he could hear the whispers of everybody who saw him.

_'That's Jaden Kaiba, The Prince of Duel Monsters.'_

_'Gonna get special treatment 'cause his father owns the school'_

_'He's cute'_

That last one made his smirk. Now Jaden wasn't like typical rich kids he didn't expect anything to get handed to him an ideal his father made sure to tell him as many times as he could. He always tried his best and the fact that people though he would get special treatment made him frown. '_Seriously if I was getting __special treatment why would I be taking the practical test? Wouldn't I already be wearing a Obelisk Blue Uniform if __that was the case?'_

Now Jaden wasn't an arrogant individual. He was just extremely confident in his dueling skills and could back it up. Sure he aced the written exam but it's not because he was the owner's kid. It was because he spent hours upon hours studying for it. As he made his way towards the entrance to the arena one though was going through his head. '_Time to Get My Game On!'_

* * *

**Sorry for the short first chapter. Gonna try to make longer chapters after this. No Flames please but constructive criticism is nice though. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo I'm back with Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. I'll try to make all my chapters longer and at least have one duel per chapter maybe but if not I will find a way to make it good hopefully.**

* * *

As Jaden entered the arena he looked around in order to see if there was anybody he needed to look out for. And to say he was disappointed would be an understatement. Almost all the Obelisk Blues had bought their way in by going to Duel prep School or having connections while having little to no talent whatsoever. However as he looked around eh noticed a few students who caught his eye.

_'If I'm not mistaking that's Chazz Princeton, younger brother of Slade and Jagger Princeton. He's good but still had to rely on connections to get in.'_ He though as he saw the Black haired duelist sitting there with his cronies.

Continuing his search he noticed two Obelisk students standing near the top of the arena.

_'Ah Zane "Kaiser" Truesdale. Dueling prodigy and best at the school...for now.'_ Were his thoughts as he looked at the ever stoic blue haired duelist wearing a senior Obelisk Blue uniform which was white instead of the regular blue.

_'However I wonder who that girl is beside him. Obviously a new student and friend of Zane's. She reminds me of someone...She almost looks like Atticus. She's pretty cute.'_ Jaden thought with a small smirk at that last thought. Normally girls didn't catch his attention but for some reason this blonde haired duelist had definitely caught his.

As he looked down to the duel field he saw a potential student with slicked back Black hair dueling a proctor whom was wearing sunglasses.

"Alright applicant you got 3 choices right now; do you A) throw in the towel, B) beg for mercy, or C) Run home to mama?"

"How about option D) None of the above!" the applicant said in a British accent as the applicant revealed his face-down being **Ring of Destruction** destroying his **Vorse Raider** and reducing both his and the Procter's Life Points by 1900 however the Procter only had 400 left causing him to lose.

"Congratulations applicant welcome to Duel Academy."

"Thank you." the applicant replied.

"Man that was a sweet move."

"His name's Bastion Misawa, he got the second highest test scores of all us applicants, I barely passed it and I don't know how I won my duel."said a short bluenette with glasses in a highly low self-esteemed voice.

"I'm Jaden."

"I'm Syrus."

As the two got introduced Jaden noticed Bastion come up and take a seat near them. Deciding now was as good a time as any to introduce himself he went and greeted Bastion.

"Yo, Bastion right? That was a sweet duel. I'm Jaden and the guy behind me is Syrus. From what I can tell you might just be the second best applicant here."

"Oh and who is first then?"

At this Jaden couldn't keep a friendly smirk off his face.

"Me of course, after all you placed right behind me in the written exam." Causing both Syrus and Bastion's eyes to widen at the statement. But before either of them could comment...

_'Jaden please report to Duel Field Four'_

"Well guys that's me see yeah after I win."

As Jaden walked off Bastion and Syrus engaged in conversation over the recent revelations.

**At the top of the stands**

"Well Zane what do you think of this Jaden? He doesn't look like much to me and just look at who he's dueling. It's Professor Crowler. He's got no chance." The Blonde that Jaden noticed earlier asked her companion Zane.

"I think you shouldn't underestimate him Alexis. He may be better than he looks." Zane said in an almost cryptic manner causing Alexis's eyes to widen in shock at the fact that Zane thought this guy could pose a challenge to Crowler.

_'Well now I gotta watch this duel and see if he's as good as Zane thinks he is.'_

**At Duel Field Four**

Jaden walked up to his place at the duel field and what he saw across the way confused him to no end. He couldn't quite tell what he was looking at so he thought it best to ask.

"Hey excuse me but are you a guy or girl?" Causing most of the stands to erupt with laughter at the fact somebody had asked what a number of them were wondering themselves.

This however infuriated the man/woman who proceeded to exclaim that they were in fact a man in a rather feminine manner and also caused them to start plotting ways to make sure this 'Slacker' didn't win the duel.

"Now what is your name young man?" the now identified MALE Professor Crowler asked.

"Jaden. You'll find out the rest of my name once I win." Jaden replied with an almost bored look on his face.

"Oh quite confident are you? Well I should have you know I'm the head of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm and have a PH.D. in Dueling and have earned the title Doctor Crowler so I am no slouch." The "good" doctor replied albeit a little smugly.

_'Great if I win I'll have to put up with the whole Obelisk Supremacy from a teacher no less_ *sigh* _guess I'll just have to kick his ass and make him eat his opinion of me._ Jaden though as he watched Crowler activate his Duel vest as Jaden activated his own personal Duel Disk that slightly resembled those that were used during Battle City except with black trimming along it's edges as it seemed to resemble a dragon's head as well.

"Duel!"

"Get your Game On!"

Crowler: 4000 LP

Jaden: 4000 LP

**Up in the stands**

"This guy's got a mouth on him huh Chazz?" A Obelisk with glasses asked Chazz who surprisingly kept quite as he watched Jaden draw his cards.

_'This guy's not the average Slacker. Just the way he carries himself shows he is not somebody to mess with'_

**Back on the field**

After they drew their 5 cards Crowler decided to go first.

" My Draw. hmmmm I place to face-downs and activate **Heavy Storm**. And now I get 2 **Wicked Tokens**. Which I now sacrifice to Summon the **Ancient Gear Golem**!"

As a huge Golem made of scrap metal arose on the field drawing gasps from many of the students watching and even from a few of the proctors, however the only person who was unfazed by the monster's appearance happened to be Jaden.

"W-What!? Why aren't you trembling in fear at eh site of my Golem!?" Crowler screeched.

And in a bored tone Jaden replied.

"Because it's not all that impressive." Making everybody in the stadium eyes widen at the fact that a monster with 3000 Attack Points didn't even make the guy flinch.

"You'll be eating those words Slacker. I end my turn." Crowler growled out.

**Back to the top of the stands**

"That's not right, bullying an applicant with you own personal deck jsut because they made a common mistake. What is Crowler thinking?" Alexis though out loud only to be surprised by what Zane said next.

"Don't worry Alexis I have a felling Jaden here will manage to win." Zane said in his usual monotone voice.

"What makes you so sure? Crowler jsut summoned one of his rarest cards on hsi first turn how can anyone beat that?"

At this Zane simply looked over at Alexis and asked her a question she wasn't expecting.

"Do you remember the one time your brother tried to set you up with that duelist that beat him?"

"He tried to do that with everybody that beat him." She replied with a little sharply still stinging over losing her brother.

"No I meant the one who beat him with an OTK. The one he wouldn't shut up about for 3 years."

"Yeah I remember. He kept trying to get me to meet him until he disappeared." Alexis said with a narrowed gaze trying to figure out where Zane was going with this.

"Well you've finally seen him. This is the guy that Atticus was going on about." This revelation made her eyes go wide as she turned her attention back to the duel were Jaden was making his first turn.

**Back at the duel**

"I draw" Jaden looked at the card in his hand and smirked, "now I play **Card Destruction** forcing both of us to discard our entire hands and draw all the same number of cards." As both duelists did what as explained.

"Now I'll play **Pot of Greed **to draw 2 more cards." another smirk, "now I'll play **Trade-In** that by discarding one Level 8 Dragon from my ahnd I get to draw 2 more cards."

"Yes, yes you can draw cards get on with it." Crowler replied impatiently.

"I was getting there" replied Jaden with a tone that made shivers go down everybody's spine and a few pleasurable tingles to a few females at how authoritative his tone was.

"Next I'll play **Dragon's Mirror** which by discarding 5 dragons from my graveyard allows me to summon the **Five-Headed Dragon**!" As the beast descended everybody in the stadium gasped at the fact that somebody summoned a beast that rare and powerful on their very first turn. None were as surprised as Crowler who was barely keeping himself standing at this point at seeing a monster with more attack points than his Golem.

"But I'm not done yet!" Exclaimed Jaden causing even more gasps to pop up throughout the stadium.

"I play **Silver's Cry** allowing me to bring back one Normal Dragon Type monster in my graveyard and so I'll bring back the **BLUE-EYES WHITE Dragon**!" Jaden roared as one of the msot legendary dragon type monsters soared it's way onto the field.

Shouts of _'No Way!'_

_'How did he get taht card!'_

_'There's no way that's a real one'_

came up from around the arena causing Jaden to gain an almost cruel smirk on his face and he stared at Crowler trembling in place at the might of not one but 2 extremely powerful dragons both of which were 10 times more rare than anything he had.

"And now **Five-Headed Dragon** turn that Golem back into scrap metal!" As the Dragon reared all 5 heads back before launching 5 simultaneous blasts at the **Ancient Gear Golem** before it shattered into millions of pieces.

Crowler: 4000-2000=2000

Jaden: 4000

"And now **Blue-Eyes White Dragon** finish him off!"

Crowler: 2000-3000=0

As Crowler got knocked off his feet from the blast everybody was quite after what the jsut witnessed Crowler got back up to his feet at started on a tirade.

"YOU CHEATED! ONLY SETO KAIBA HAS THOSE CARDS YOU SLACKER GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I HAVE YOU THROWN OUT FOR USING COUNTERFEIT CARDS OR SO HELP ME I'LL-"

_'Winner Jaden Kaiba'_

After the announcement of who Jaden was everybody's eyes were as big as saucers bu non were as big as Crowler's who's face had paled even though nobody could really tell.

_'Crap! jsut called Mr. Kaiba's son a cheater! I accused him of using fake cards! Oh no he can get me fired! Unless I can get on hsi good side then I can keep my job and maybe even get a promotion if I stay on his good side.'_ Crowler thought as plans started going through his head.

"Congratulations Mr. Kaiba you pass! You'll go straight to Obelisk Blue for not only acing the written exam but winning you duel as well."

"Can it Crowler. I will go to Obelisk Blue because I qualified for it not because your handing it to me. But be warned I will not tolerate you trying to get on my good side to try and move up in the world. I despise people like that." Jaden said with the same tone that gave everybody chills(and in some cases tingles) as before.

As Jaden left the duel field a certain blonde watched him leave.

_'Jaden Kaiba huh. This year just got interesting. Maybe I'll find out what my brother liked so much about him'_ she thought with a smirk that was accompanied by a small blush.

* * *

**And there it is Chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it I'll try and update as soon as possible and continue trying to write it better. When I get better I'll go back and rewrite all previous chapters at some point but until then enjoy and tell me what you think. Ja Ne.**


	3. AN

**Sorry but this is not a chapter. I am not abandoning the story I'm jsut having some really bad writer's block for it and have too many ideas ****for other stories **

**so I'm gonna try and write a couple of them to clear my head of some of them and then try and replace this with a real ****Chapter 3. My deepest apologies to **

**the fans of this story for a longer wait but for those of you who also write you know what I'm talking ****about when you get Writer's Block. So please stay **

**tuned as I will try and clear some of the ideas out of my head before I write a new ****chapter for this story. So vote on my profile for the next story that I'm **

**gonna write the poll will only be open a couple of weeks and then in the order of votes that will be the order they are written in and each of them will have**

** a poll up for what I need you guys to help me out with so check it out and vote and again sorry for the longer wait on this story.**


End file.
